Defenders of Prometheus Vol:1
by dark crystal396
Summary: In this volume, we meet the main characters of this series. Yuma, Astral, Shark, Kite, and one more character I made up. Her name is Athena and you'll learn more about her through out the story.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Before the three main worlds existed, there was a world called Prometheus. Prometheus had a tragic ending though. An unknown event caused it to

separated into the three main worlds: Earth, Astral world, and Barian world. However, Prometheus was a wonderful planet. The people created a city called the

City of Dwavan. They were also trained to be great warriors to defend themselves from demons. Each warrior had to choose a class: Swordsman, Archer,

Whipper, Shooter, Dagerest, or Medic. Each warrior also was born with an attribute: Light, Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, or Darkness. However when the rest of the

people wanted to expand the city, the people of the attribute of Darkness wanted to create better weapons to destroy all of the demons that lived on the planet.

Soon the attribute began to separate from the city, and when they fully did, they left the City of Dwavan and went into the wild lands of Prometheus to create a

new city. Many years have past and now the cities remember each other as myths, but things are changing. And when a group of powerful warrior meet, things

will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1:Swordsman of Light

Chapter 1: Swordsman of Light

"Yuma,Yuma. C'mon Yuma, wake up already." "Zzz.. hu, wha."Yuma said as he woke up. "Alexander, what are you doing here, it's too early to be up." Yuma

complained. Alexander replied "But don't we have to be somewhere early everyday, like oh I don't know **Practice**." "Practice!" Yuma said "I'm gonna be late!"

and Yuma got up and ran out the door. "Hey wait for me!" Alexander yelled. _Man not again_ Yuma thought. Yuma was always late for training. He was a

wonderful kid though. Yuma was a swordsman in training and he was born with the attribute of light. He was mostly known as the "adventurer" in his class.

Soon Alexander caught up to Yuma. Alexander was Yuma's friend, he too was a swordsman in training. He wasn't adventuress as Yuma was though. When

they got to the training grounds they were out of breathe. "Made it" Yuma said, tired from his long run. "Sorry but your late a**gain**. Face it Yuma, you'll never

be on time." "Draco" Yuma said as he saw the boy appear from the trees. "The one and only" Draco replied, as he stared at Yuma. Draco was known as the

best swordsman in Yuma's class. He was born with the attribute of Earth and he liked to show people that he was the best. "I guess your going t o show your  
**  
talent **today in class today, aren't you Yuma?" Draco said in sarcasm. Yuma said furiously "I do have talent! But at least I don't boast about it!" "Easy Yuma"

Alexander said trying to calm Yuma down. Draco now giving Yuma a hard stare said "You now I could beat you right now in a duel, how would you like that?"

"Alright now class, it's time to start." the trainer said. Every swordsman came to the trainer to see what he would have planed for the day. "See you in class

Yuma" Draco said and turned away from Yuma, heading towards the trainer. Yuma still mad at Draco "Man if I could just..." "Yuma calm down, he's only

trying to get you upset"Alexander interrupting Yuma. Yuma realized that Alexander was right, he couldn't let Draco get the best of him. "Your right" walking

with Alexander to the trainer. "Alright class today were gonna start with a duel. Draco, who would you like to be your opponent?" the trainer asked. Draco

walked out of the crowd to where the trainer was. "I challenge Yuma to a duel!" Draco said pointing at Yuma. Everyone stared at the Yuma, wondering what

he would say. Yuma replied "You wanna duel, you got one!" The trainer soon said "Alright then, lets get stared." Yuma and Draco got into position as the class

circled around them. "You ready to loose Yuma?" Draco said as got out his main-sword. Yuma replied with a confident tone in his voice "The only one who will

be loosing is you Draco." "Oh we'll see about that" Draco said now eagered to beat him. "Alright, ready... Start!" the trainer announced. Yuma and Draco

started with a slash of their swords. To Draco it just like another duel, but to Yuma it was quiet the battle. Even though it was tough, Yuma kept on but

unfortunately with one last slash of a sword he could not go on. Draco looking at Yuma said "Too tried already, man you really are loser. Face it Yuma you'll

never be a great swordsman, there's no way you could win." _Maybe he's right _Yuma thought to himself, _Just look at me, how can I be a great swordsman if _

_I'm like this."Yuma..." "Wh...who said that?"_Yuma said in telepathy. But all of the sudden Yuma was in front of a powerful being in a different dimension.

However the being was covered with an extremely blinding light. _"Yuma... You were destined for great things and for great power." "Great things..." "But  
__  
however, you must learn to control this power or else the universe will be destroyed." "The universe, destroyed..." "Legendary Swordsman of Light, you are_

one of the only few who can save us. I ask you, defend us from the immense destruction that will soon come to pass." But soon the being disappeared and left

Yuma to think about his power. "Come on Yuma, at this rate it's best if you give up." Draco said. However Yuma was deep in his own thoughts. _My dad always_

said that I had power inside of me. He said that I would become o great warrior, but I would have to pass ever challenge there is to do so. He's right, I can't  
_  
give up. My father believed in me so I will too! _Suddenly Yuma began to stand up. Draco impressed said "You sure are a tough one, but still I'm gonna win".

But Yuma did not respond. However all of the sudden Yuma felt a surge power. And at last he pick up his sword and slashed it against Draco's.

And with that Yuma had won the duel. Yuma thinking to himself_ No... noway. Is this the power I have?_Yuma came out of thought, expecting the students to

be impressed by him. But he found all of them, even the teacher, staring at him. "Wha... What are you?" Draco said as if he was scared. "What do you

mean?" Yuma said wondering what's wrong. Then, all of the sudden Yuma felt something on his back. He looked behind him and was shocked himself. Yuma

had grown wings, but not just any wings, wings of light. But all of the sudden they faded away. Yuma still seeing everyone staring at him felt like he was

being judged. So Yuma began to run into the forest. "Yuma, wait!" Alexander yelled, but he was already gone. _Is... Is this really what my power is? _Yuma

thought as he was running deeper in to the forest. He knew he had to learn about and control his power. And that his journey had only just begun.


End file.
